


Conversations super-héroïques

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Crack, Facebook, Multi, Multi-shipping, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Other Ship Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Facebook survivra-t-il à l'invasion des Avengers sur sa plateforme si célèbre ?Crack!fic. Multi-shipping. Stucky principal, mais un drôle de Stony en arrière-fond.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Voici enfin arrivé le tant attendu... Facebook des Avengers ! Ne traînons pas plus, découvrez vite ce qu'il se passe sur le réseau social entre les super-héros... Pas de contexte particulier, étant donné que je vis dans le Royaume du Déni depuis un certain temps, mais du coup je me fraye un chemin entre les films les plus récents.

**#1**

**Steve Rogers** vient de créer son compte.

**Steve Rogers** est désormais ami avec **Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson** et **35 autres personnes**.

**Tony Stark :** Tiens, le fossile se met aux réseaux sociaux !

**Steve Rogers :** Il faut vivre avec son temps :)

**Steve Rogers** a indiqué son statut relationnel : _en couple avec **Bucky Barnes**_.

**Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts-Stark** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sharon Carter :** …

**Tony Stark :** …

**Tony Stark** a publié une photo : Retrouvé ça dans les archives... J'avais presque oublié que cet uniforme ne fait ABSOLUMENT RIEN par rapport à votre cul, Mr. Rogers ;)

**Bucky Barnes** aime ça.

**Steve Rogers :** Personne ne t'a demandé de regarder, Tony...

**Scott Lang :** Je pense que vous avez l'air grandiose, Cap ! Pour tout vous dire, je pense qu'il s'agit du Cul de l'Amérique !

**Tony Stark** aime ça.

**Steve Rogers :** …

**Steve Rogers :** Thor, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

**Thor Odinson :** Tu vas devoir être plus précis...

**Steve Rogers :** Ton œil est sorti de son orbite au beau milieu du combat ! o.o'

**Thor Odinson :** Oh, ça ! Mes éclairs ont surchargé mon œil robotique. Ce n'est rien.

**Steve Rogers :** Œil robotique ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton véritable œil ?!

**Thor Odinson :** Ma sœur me l'a crevé.

**Steve Rogers :** … Wow, Loki commence à me sembler pas si mal que ça.

**Thor Odinson :** En effet, il m'a poignardé plusieurs fois mais il ne m'a jamais sectionné un membre. C'est bien gentil de sa part.

**Tony Stark** a changé la photo de sa bannière.

**Scott Lang** aime ça.

**James Rhodes :** T'es sérieux là ?! o.o'

**Tony Stark :** Le Cul de l'Amérique mérite de trôner en bonne place ;)

** Steve Rogers :** …

**Bucky Barnes :** …

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Tony, il va falloir qu'on parle, là.


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, je mets fin à votre supplice, voici les résultats de la “discussion” entre Pepper et Tony xD

**#2**

**Steve Rogers :** As-tu déjà vu quelque chose qui a changé ta vie ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Je t'ai vu, toi.

**Steve Rogers :** Sincèrement, c'est adorable comme réponse, mais j'allais t'envoyer une photo de Sam portant une robe ;)

**Wade Wilson :** Hey beauté ;)

**Loki Laufeyson :** Salut toi ;)

**Wade Wilson :** Comme j'arrive pas à le déterminer avec ta photo de profil, je te le demande : es-tu une femme ou un homme ? ;)

**Loki Laufeyson :** Oui.

**Wade Wilson :** Non, je veux dire... quel est ton genre ?

**Loki Laufeyson :** La malice ;)

**Wade Wilson :** Comment t'identifies-tu ?

**Loki Laufeyson :** Comme un farceur ;)

**Wade Wilson :** Euh, non, toujours pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton slip ?!

**Loki Laufeyson :** Un couteau ;)

**Wade Wilson :** … Franchement, t'aurais pu être un bon coup, mais comme t'es pas très coopératif, mon coco... x'(

**Tony Stark :** Je suis d'humeur à chevaucher quelque chose.

**James Rhodes :** … T'es vraiment déstabilisant en ce moment.

**Bruce Banner :** Je préfère ne pas chercher à savoir si tu fais référence à de l'équitation ou s'il s'agit de sous-entendus sexuels qui ne m'intéressent pas parce que ça ne devrait concerner que Pepper et toi...

**Tony Stark :** Rogers. J'ai envie de chevaucher Rogers.

**James Rhodes :** …

**Bruce Banner :** Oh.

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Tony, tu te souviens que tu m'avais promis que tu ne parlerais pas de ce... nouveau fantasme en public ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Tu ferais bien d'enfiler une armure, connard, parce que j'arrive te casser la gueule.

**Steve Rogers :** Bucky, non, s'il te plaît, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et je suis désolé Pepper, si je viens à créer des problèmes dans votre mariage...

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Steve, tu n'y es pour rien :)

**Tony Stark :** Comment ça, je n'en “vaux pas la peine”, Rogers ?!

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Tony, s'il te plaît, stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, je trouve que le Stony est cool, mais comme mon OTP reste et restera le Stucky, fallait que je trouve un moyen de caser les deux dans cette fic :p


	3. Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens, il est temps de retrouver nos super-héros déjantés et plutôt assez souvent gays :D

**#3**

**Steve Rogers :** TU ES UNE PETITE MERDE DÉLOYALE ET INFIDÈLE !

**Tony Stark :** ET TOI, TU ES UN MENTEUR QUI PENSE QU'IL PEUT TOUJOURS S'EN SORTIR !

**Tony Stark :** JE ME CASSE ET J'EMBARQUE L'ÉQUIPE AVEC MOI !

**Bucky Barnes :** …

**Natasha Romanoff :** …

**Bruce Banner :** …

**Peter Parker :** Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter cette partie de Monopoly.

**Scott Lang** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Tony Stark :** Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai retrouvé mes clés dans le frigo ?

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Tu m'as dit hier soir : “Tiens, c'est marrant comme idée, ça va vraiment me perturber demain matin.” Apparemment, quand tu es bourré, tu aimes bien te faire des farces à toi-même.

**Tony Stark :** … Ceci explique tellement de choses.

**James Rhodes** aime ça.

_Messagerie privée..._

**Tony Stark :** Mon fantasme est d'avoir raison, et c'est pour ça que je suis excité en permanence ;)

**Steve Rogers :** Oh mon Dieu... Tony ! o.o' C'est... dégoûtant... j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

**Tony Stark :** Tu sais, je te regarde avec tellement de respect que c'est comme si tu me surplombais depuis un piédestal.

**Steve Rogers :** C'est peut-être parce que tu es si petit ?

**Tony Stark :** … Putain Rogers qu'est-ce que je peux te détester en ce moment !

**Steve Rogers :** Tony...

**Tony Stark :** Va te faire foutre. Et demande à Barnes de le faire, il sera ravi.

**Steve Rogers :** Tony... C'était une blague !

**Bucky Barnes :** En effet, Stark, je vais prendre mon pied, MOI.

**Steve Rogers :** N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît, Buck...

**Tony Stark :** ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE MUTUELLEMENT TOUS LES DEUX et lâchez-moi les basques !

**Natasha Romanoff :** Pas la forme en ce moment, Tony ? :o

**Tony Stark :** J'ai cette migraine qui va et qui vient...

**Steve Rogers :** Tony, je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois :o

** Tony Stark :** Oh, tiens, la migraine revient.

**Steve Rogers :** … * soupire *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tendu dis donc... On dirait la reprise des hostilités de Civil War x')


	4. Partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, vos Avengers préférés reprennent du service ;)

**#4**

**Wade Wilson** [à] **Steve Rogers :** Nous avons kidnappé votre mari.

**Steve Rogers :** Je ne suis pas marié...

**Wade Wilson :** Alors, c'est qui ce type que nous détenons et qui n'arrête pas de parler de vous ?

**Steve Rogers :** Oh mon Dieu, vous détenez Tony ! o.o'

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Je préviens l'équipe immédiatement !

**Wade Wilson :** On ne vous réclamera rien si vous venez le récupérer S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.

_Messagerie privée... _

**James Rhodes :** Mon gars, t'as quand même réussi à décourager tes ravisseurs à force de parler de Steve, c'est vraiment devenu problématique cette obsession.

**Tony Stark :** On peut aussi considérer que c'est cette même obsession qui m'a sauvé.

**James Rhodes :** Il faut quand même que tu arrêtes avec tout ça. Tu places Pepper et Steve dans des positions intenables, et Bucky semble avoir décidé de devenir ta nouvelle Némésis.

**Tony Stark :** Actuellement, il n'y a que Pepper que je peux mettre dans des “positions intenables” ;)

**Tony Stark :** La problématique étant que je voudrais être en capacité de faire de même avec Steve ;) ;)

**James Rhodes :** … Seigneur, les images perturbantes qui me sont venues avec ces horribles sous-entendus...

**James Rhodes :** Mais, en tout cas, il va falloir redevenir raisonnable, Tony, pour le bien de tout le monde... Même toi, tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux.

**Tony Stark :** Tu m'emmerdes, à t'occuper de ma vie privée ! Pepper a accepté un compromis, c'est donc que ça ne l'embête pas tant que ça, cette situation.

**James Rhodes :** Pepper est dans une situation délicate, et ça lui pèse douloureusement...

**Tony Stark :** Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de divorcer.

**James Rhodes :** Non, juste de la forcer à te partager avec un homme qui est déjà lui-même en couple avec un autre homme... Tu te rends compte du sacrifice que tu lui demandes, Tony ? Ou est-ce que tu es bien trop occupé à penser au bien-être de ta bite ?

**Tony Stark** n'est plus ami avec **James Rhodes**.

_Personne n'aime ça. _

**Peter Parker :** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

**Tony Stark :** Il n'était pas foutu de se mêler de son cul.

**Peter Parker :** Oh...

**Bruce Banner :** Rhodey me charge de te dire qu'il reste toujours les SMS.

**Tony Stark :** Pas si je bloque aussi son numéro, Einstein.

**Bruce Banner :** …

**Bucky Barnes :** Mon petit ami n'est pas à la maison, et j'ai oublié le mot anglais pour un truc et ça M'AGACE.

**Peter Parker :** Puis-je être utile ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Tu vois cet insecte aquatique qui a des mains ridicules et qui change constamment d'endroit ?

**Peter Parker :** Un bernard-l'hermite ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Voilà C'EST ÇA ! Merci beaucoup :)

**Peter Parker :** Avec plaisir :)

**Tony Stark :** Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, maintenant ?

**Peter Parker :** …

**Tony Stark** [à] **Steve Rogers :** J'ai cinq doigts à ma main gauche et le quatrième est pour toi.

**Steve Rogers :** … Je croyais que ton majeur était ton troisième doigt...

**Tony Stark :** Je parlais de mon annulaire. Steve, épouse-moi.

**Steve Rogers :** … Tu es déjà marié, Tony.

**Tony Stark :** Alors, considère ça comme une simple nouvelle technique de drague ;)

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** ANTHONY. STARK.

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Tu vas trop loin, cette fois !

**Bruce Banner** et **Bucky Barnes** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tension ne fait que monter d'un cran supplémentaire ;)


	5. Partie 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes sûrs d'être tout à fait prêts pour repartir avec ce nouveau chapitre ? ;)

**#5**

**Wade Wilson :** Phoque you.

**Peter Parker :** Oh, t'as ri.

**Wade Wilson :** Je me cache à l'eau.

**Peter Parker :** Oui, mais c'est facile pour toi, tu as le dos fin.

**Wade Wilson :** Et la raie droite.

**Peter Parker :** T'avais pas une Tante à Cule, d'ailleurs ?

**Wade Wilson :** Wow, joli... ;)

**Sam Wilson :** Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, par ici... ;)

**Peter Parker** et **Wade Wilson** aiment ça.

_Messagerie privée... _

**Tony Stark :** Hey ;) Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire ? ;)

**Steve Rogers :** Le nouveau tome d'une série que j'adore.

**Tony Stark :** Ce doit être un album photo de moi, alors... ;)

**Steve Rogers :** …

**Steve Rogers :** Vraiment, Tony, il faut que tu arrêtes.

**Tony Stark :** Ouais, je sais, c'est pas la meilleure approche du monde, mais je commence à être un peu à court d'idées, au bout d'un moment...

**Steve Rogers :** Non, je veux dire... Arrêter, tout court. Plus aucune approche, ni en face, ni en privé, ni en public sur les réseaux sociaux.

**Tony Stark :** Quoi, t'as tellement peur de la crise de jalousie de ton assassin de petit ami ? Il est possible de s'enfuir d'une relation toxique, maintenant, tu sais...

**Steve Rogers :** Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu sais comment je suis, je fais toujours au mieux pour ne pas vexer les gens, donc je suis désolé Tony, mais il faut que je te le dise... Tu me casses les pieds, je ne suis pas intéressé.

**Tony Stark :** … Connard.

**Steve Rogers :** C'est moi qui commande ce soir, pour notre soirée jeux vidéos. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger, l'équipe ?

**Bucky Barnes :** Pizza.

**Natasha Romanoff :** Pizza.

**Sam Wilson :** Sushis.

**Peter Parker :** McDo.

**Bruce Banner :** Tacos.

**Clint Barton :** Pizza.

**James Rhodes :** Shawarma.

**Wanda Maximoff :** Pizza.

**Tony Stark :** La bite de Steve.

**Natasha Romanoff :** …

**Sam Wilson :** …

**Peter Parker :** Euh...

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** … * soupir *

**Bucky Barnes :** Ne t'avise même pas de te pointer à cette soirée, Stark.

**Steve Rogers :** Je suppose donc que ce sera pizza.

**Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff** et **Clint Barton** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très très tendu, tout ça... (Et oui, je vais me retenir de faire une blague d'un extrême mauvais goût qui pourrait impliquer l'état... phallique de Tony :p)


	6. Partie 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure du retour :D J'ai tout fait pour prendre en compte les critiques que vous avez émises sur le traitement réservé à Tony, j'espère que ce sera suffisant (sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et sachez que si ça ne convient pas, ce n'est absolument pas volontaire ^.^')

**#6**

**Vision :** Wanda m'a parlé du concept de Noël, et ça m'a tellement plu que j'ai déjà commandé tous vos cadeaux. Vous devriez les trouver dans vos boîtes aux lettres, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

**Wanda Maximoff :** Tu es soit fortement en avance, soit honteusement en retard. Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

**Peter Parker** et  **Scott Lang** aiment ça.

**Natasha Romanoff :** D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'un robot peut être capable de choisir des cadeaux de Noël ?

**Vision :** J'ai accédé à vos ordinateurs personnels et j'ai pu choisir des objets qui allaient logiquement avec vos historiques de recherches.

**Tony Stark :** Oh non...

**Logan :** Peu importe ce qui se trouve dans le colis que tu m'as envoyé, je le brûle direct !

**James Rhodes :** J'ai prêté mon PC à un ami, donc ce n'est pas mon historique de recherches.

**Steve Rogers :** Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ici... Quel est le problème ?

**Vision :** Rien de grave, Captain. Profitez bien du coffret intégral de cette nouvelle série sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale :)

**Steve Rogers :** Elle m'a l'air intéressante, merci :D

**Vision :** Tous les autres, profitez bien de vos sextoys.

**Steve Rogers :** Donc, tu es en train de conduire, et Thor et Peter traversent la route au même moment. Tu dois agir rapidement. Vite, qu'écrases-tu ?

**Loki Laufeyson :** Oh, je ne pourrais jamais blesser l'enfant-araignée, alors ce sera Thor.

**Steve Rogers :** TU ÉCRASES LE FREIN, Loki, la pédale de frein !

**Loki Laufeyson :** Ah, oui, en effet, bonne remarque, meilleur réflexe.

**Peter Parker :** Je... suis flatté (un peu moins par le surnom par contre), mais... pitié, ne laissez jamais ce dieu avoir son permis de conduire.

**Thor Odinson :** Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre la précédente déclaration de mon frère...

_Messagerie privée..._

**Tony Stark :** Étrangement, pour un robot, Vision a fait d'excellents choix pour ses... petits cadeaux. Envie de venir en essayer un avec moi ? ;)

**Steve Rogers :** C'est ce que m'a aussi fait remarquer Bucky, mais je pense que tu devrais plutôt t'amuser avec Pepper, je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera après tout ce que tu lui infliges en ce moment.

**Tony Stark :** Nia nia nia, Bucky par-ci, Bucky par-là... C'est bon, on a compris que vous couchiez ensemble, merci d'en rajouter encore une couche.

**Steve Rogers :** Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Tony (car tu sais très bien que je suis une personne “très polie”), mais te voiler la face ne changera pas la réalité des faits, et je ne suis pas responsable de la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouais, l'ambiance est toujours assez lourde... Patience, l'orage pourrait bientôt (enfin) se dissiper ;)


	7. Partie 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réjouissez-vous, parce que le retour continue ^.^'

**#7**

**Tony Stark :** Je me sens vraiment pas en forme. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous chez un médecin.

**Steve Rogers :** De mon temps, on se contentait juste de mourir.

**Tony Stark :** … T'es toujours jaloux de ne pas avoir eu ton propre sextoy en cadeau de “Noël”, hein ? Frustré ;)

**Steve Rogers :** Non, ça va. Je passe de bons moments à faire plaisir à Bucky avec le sien ;)

**Tony Stark :** …

**Stephen Strange :** Paracétamol toutes les six heures, Stark, et consommation illimitée de tisane. Que je ne vous reprenne plus à m'envoyer votre liste de symptômes par Messenger.

**Tony Stark :** …

**Stephen Strange :** Et vous paierez cette “consultation” plein tarif, ça vous apprendra.

**Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner** et **Pepper Potts-Stark** aiment ça.

_Messagerie privée..._

**James Rhodes :** Tu devrais vraiment manger plus sainement, tu sais. Moins de café, moins de cheeseburgers...

**Tony Stark :** Non. Et je ne t'ai pas débloqué pour que tu continues à me faire la morale, sur n'importe quel sujet que tu trouves.

**James Rhodes :** Le dernier ami (de l'armée, en l’occurrence) qui n'a pas fait de régime après que je le lui ai suggéré est mort.

**Tony Stark :** Ah bon ?

**James Rhodes :** Dans un crash d'avion.

**Tony Stark :** Je me trompe peut-être, mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir un lien...

**James Rhodes :** C'est moi qui ait provoqué le crash. Ne me désobéis pas...

**Peter Parker :** Est-ce que les partisans de la Terre plate pensent que notre planète bouge dans l'espace comme une sorte de frisbee géant ?

**Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, Vision** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Tony Stark :** C'est désormais ma nouvelle religion. Dieu a créé la Terre-frisbee et nous a ensuite lancés à travers le vide intersidéral.

**Scott Lang :** La fin du monde, c'est lorsque le chien de Dieu attrapera enfin la Terre-frisbee.

**Tony Stark** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Je crois qu'on les a un peu perdus, à la fin xD
> 
> Par contre, Steve, c'est pas la peine de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, tu sais, c'est assez explosif comme ça déjà... (à moins que Bucky se soit emparé de son compte pour poster ces réponses o.o')


	8. Partie 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore un... Par contre, pour l'arrivée des chapitres suivants, c'est pas encore si sûr pour l'instant xD

**#8**

_Messagerie privée..._

**Tony Stark :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore si gentille avec moi ?

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** Parce que tu es la plus belle personne (tout en étant la plus bizarre) que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie :)

**Tony Stark :** … Oh. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire : Aww.

**Peter Parker :** Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un chagrin d'amour ?!

**Wanda Maximoff :** Tu t'es déjà réveillé, un matin, pour constater que ton téléphone ne s'est jamais rechargé ?

**Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ned Leeds :** Est-ce que la Panthère Rose est un lion ?

**Peter Parker :** Répète un peu pour voir, mais en tapant moins vite.

**Ned Leeds :** Euh... pourquoi ?

**Peter Parker :** C'est la PANTHÈRE Rose.

**Ned Leeds :** Oui, je sais, mais est-ce que c'est un lion ?

**Peter Parker :** … * facepalm *

**Tony Stark, Scott Lang, T'Challa** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Bucky Barnes :** C'est difficile de dire lequel est le plus exaspérant : le conducteur de taxi qui est grognon le jour où tu es de bonne humeur, ou celui qui est content le jour où tu es grognon.

**Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Nebula :** Tous les individus sont exaspérants, tout simplement.

**Rocket Raccoon :** Donc, tu te comptes là-dedans, ou pas ? ;)

**Tony Stark** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'était un chapitre court et léger, un chapitre de transition ou de décompression, finalement. Promis, la prochaine fois, on retourne dans le vif du sujet ;D


	9. Partie 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic n'avance peut-être pas vite du tout, mais elle va à son rythme et elle vous emm... euh, elle atteindra son objectif, hé hé xD

**#9**

_Messagerie privée... _

**Tony Stark :** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te lancer dans cette bataille contre un gang ENTIER de trafiquants d'armes ?!

**Peter Parker :** Je voulais seulement faire mon devoir d'Avenger ! Je voulais faire le bien autour de moi, et tant pis pour les risques ! Je voulais seulement être comme vous !

**Tony Stark :** Et moi, je voulais que tu sois _meilleur_ que moi !

**Peter Parker :** Vous voulez dire, comme Captain America ?

**Tony Stark :** …

**Tony Stark :** Rends. Moi. Ton. Costume.

**Natasha Romanoff :** Pourquoi le gosse a disparu de la liste des membres de notre groupe de discussion sur Messenger ?

**Tony Stark :** Parce qu'il n'est plus un Avenger.

**Clint Barton :** Quoi ? Tu l'as exclu ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Natasha Romanoff :** Probablement parce qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte que 15 ans, c'est trop jeune pour être un super-héros à plein temps.

**Tony Stark :** Non, son âge n'a rien à voir avec cette décision.

**Wanda Maximoff :** C'est rassurant, j'ai cru pendant un instant que j'étais sur la sellette.

**Steve Rogers :** Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Tony Stark :** Ça restera entre Peter et moi.

**James Rhodes :** C'est parce que Peter a affirmé que Cap est meilleur que Tony. Comme super-héros. Voilà, de rien.

**Tony Stark :** …

**Scott Lang :** Donc, maintenant, vous impliquez le petit dans cette drôle de guerre entre votre ego et Steve ? Très mature, Stark...

**Tony Stark :** Retournez jouer avec vos fourmis, Lang.

**Steve Rogers :** Tony, tu me déçois... mais je suis aussi soulagé de savoir que Peter se tiendra désormais loin du danger de nos missions. Alors, c'est probablement un mal pour un bien.

**Tony Stark :** Il n'a pas besoin de nous pour se mettre en danger, il y arrive très bien tout seul. Pour qu'il ne recommence pas à avoir la folie d'attaquer des gangs en solo, je lui ai repris son costume.

**Steve Rogers :** Excellente initiative.

**James Rhodes :** À la base, il a pris cette décision juste parce qu'il était terriblement vexé. Tu as toujours la même opinion ?

**Steve Rogers :** Un peu moins, je le reconnais...

**Bucky Barnes** aime ça.

**Tony Stark :** Ne recommence pas à me chercher des noises, toi.

**Bucky Barnes** aime ça.

**Tony Stark :** Va te faire foutre, Barnes.

**Bucky Barnes :** Avec plaisir :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand on croit que ça s'arrange... Quoi que non, ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux entre Steve et Tony, c'est juste Bucky qui veut pas lâcher l'affaire (et Rhodey qui remet de l'huile sur le feu. Décidément, ces James...)


	10. Partie 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, on a enfin atteint le premier palier, celui du dixième chapitre xDD En combien de temps, déjà ?

**#10**

**Steve Rogers :** Quelqu'un sur Twitter vient juste de me traiter de cancer parce que je suis né en juillet. L'impolitesse des gens...

**Tony Stark :** Tu es débile ou quoi ?! Cette personne parlait de ton signe astrologique.

**Natasha Romanoff** aime ça.

**Steve Rogers :** Oh.

**Natasha Romanoff** aime ça.

**Steve Rogers :** … Je suppose que tu n'as pas fini de te moquer de moi, Romanoff ?

**Natasha Romanoff :** Ce n'est que le début, Rogers. Prépare-toi bien mentalement.

**Peter Parker :** J'AI LA HAINE.

**Tony Stark :** Que se passe-t-il ?!

**Peter Parker :** JE SUIS ALLÉ À UN CONCOURS DE COSPLAYS SPIDER-MAN

**Peter Parker :** ET J'AI PERDU

**Peter Parker :** FACE À DEADPOOL

**Tony Stark :** o.o'

**Clint Barton, Scott Lang** et **Bruce Banner** aiment ça.

**Wade Wilson :** En même temps, t'as moins la classe sans le petit bijou de technologie dont Stark t'équipait... avant... l'incident Américain ;)

**Peter Parker :** Va te faire foutre.

**Steve Rogers :** Langage ! Et désolé pour toi, petit...

**Wanda Maximoff** a publié une photo : Belle journée tranquille à Coney Island en famille :) – _avec **Steve Rogers** et **Bucky Barnes**. _

**Pepper Potts-Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson** et **16 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Tony Stark :** Je rêve ou vous êtes déjà passés au stade de l'adoption ? o.o'

**Steve Rogers :** Euh, non, pas encore...

**Bucky Barnes :** Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre à ça, Stark. Réfléchis bien, ou tu le regretteras très vite.

**Tony Stark :** Oh, du calme ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à répondre : _“Tant mieux, vous auriez oublié la case mariage sinon xD”_ Rien de bien méchant. La paranoïa ça se soigne, mon gars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ces deux derniers chapitres, parce que la suite n'est, comme d'habitude, pas pour tout de suite xD


	11. Partie 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ! Toujours en forme ici ?

**#11**

**Peter Parker :** Dites, les gens... c'est quoi, un orgasme ?

**Tony Stark :** OÙ AS-TU ENTENDU CE MOT ?!

**Steve Rogers :** C'est la technique qui consiste à plier des feuilles pour créer des oiseaux en papier ;)

**Bucky Barnes :** Non, ça, c'est l'oregano, espèce d'idiot.

**Tony Stark :** Stop. Je crois que Peter a eu sa réponse, merci beaucoup Steve, bla bla bla, héros du jour...

**Peter Parker :** … ?

**Steve Rogers :** Si quelqu'un vous offrait 50 000 dollars, mais que la personne que vous détestez le plus au monde se voyait offrir 100 000 dollars, est-ce que vous accepteriez l'offre ?

**Tony Stark :** Je m'en tape, je suis déjà milliardaire.

**Natasha Romanoff :** Je renégocierais pour que les deux parties aient la même somme.

**Bucky Barnes :** Bien évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais 150 000 dollars ?

**Steve Rogers :** … Ok, écoute-moi bien, petit con...

**Peter Parker :** Oh là là, Tante May veut que nous prenions des vacances à la plage en famille...

**Wanda Maximoff :** Mais ça a l'air super ! Quel est le problème ?

**Peter Parker :** C'est une PLAGE ! L'Homme-Sable sera probablement là, lui aussi, car on dirait qu'il a un sixième sens qui l'avertit toujours quand je m'approche d'un point de sable.

**Wanda Maximoff :** Bizarre, ça... Comment y parviendrait-il ?

**Flint Marko :** Tout simplement parce qu'il y a encore des grains de moi dans son costume.

**Peter Parker :** Alors, tu peux ressentir le sable dans mon costume ? Ça veut dire que tu... oh...

**Flint Marko :** Que j'ai senti tout ce que tu as fait depuis l'année dernière ? Ouais. Et c'est chelou.

**Natasha Romanoff :** Ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire assez souvent la lessive, petit.

**Flint Marko :** Ouais. LAVE-LE TOUT DE SUITE, j'en ai assez d'y être connecté !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle vague, vous en retrouverez deux autres vendredi prochain et vendredi après-prochain (ça se dit au moins ? peu importe u.u').


	12. Partie 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y retourne ;)

**#12**

**Bucky Barnes :** Steve et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hier soir, nous nous sommes mutuellement demandés en mariage (mauvais timing, parfaits idiots)... et nous avons donc mutuellement accepté ! Nous sommes donc fiancés !

**Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts-Stark** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Clint Barton :** Félicitations les gars ! :D

**Nick Fury :** Le S.H.I.E.L.D. était, bien évidemment, déjà au courant... mais félicitations tout de même.

**Steve Rogers** a changé son statut relationnel : _fiancé à Bucky Barnes_.

**Bucky Barnes** a changé son statut relationnel : _fiancé à Steve Rogers_.

**Pepper Potts-Stark :** C'est vraiment une super nouvelle ! Leur mariage va être le mariage du siècle !

**Tony Stark :** C'est de toute façon le temps qu'il aura fallu pour qu'il se produise.

**James Rhodes :** … Allez, je m'en doutais qu'on aurait le droit à de la mauvaise foi u.u'

**Bruce Banner** et **Clint Barton** aiment ça.

_Messagerie privée..._

**Thor Odinson :** Bon, d'accord, tu vas vivre sur Terre un moment, mais je ne veux jamais avoir à gérer tes bêtises un 1er avril, connu pour être le jour des blagues.

**Loki Laufeyson :** Ne m'insulte pas. Je ne préparerai jamais de blagues un jour où les autres s'y attendront.

**Thor Odinson :** Mais tu adores faire des blagues, et tu as même trouvé un jour pour ça sur un autre royaume !

**Loki Laufeyson :** Tous les jours sont de bons jours pour faire des blagues ! Ma vie toute entière a été une blague ! J'ai été élevé comme un Prince d'Asgard, alors que je suis un Géant des Glaces qui n'a aucune prétention au trône !

**Thor Odinson :** Ouais, on t'a fait longtemps mariner avec celle-là ;)

**Loki Laufeyson :** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ça vous branche de lire une fic où Loki a, en réalité, une véritable prétention héréditaire au trône d'Asgard en temps que premier-né (et unique enfant) d'une première-née, vous pourrez retrouver la saga « Dynasties » sur mon profil dédié, Dynasties_IsaFaradien :D


	13. Partie 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est déjà le dernier chapitre de la vague T_T

**#13**

**Loki Laufeyson :** Devinez quoi ? J'ai des faiblesses. Quelles sont-elles ? Je chante sous la douche, je pleure devant des comédies romantiques, je passe trop de temps à faire du bénévolat, et... quoi d'autre encore ?...

**Nick Fury :** Et vous avez tué 80 personnes en deux jours.

**Natasha Romanoff** aime ça.

**Loki Laufeyson :** D'ACCORD, et OCCASIONNELLEMENT, je commets des meurtres au premier degré. Contents ?

**Peter Parker :** Eh les gars ! Vous pensez que je suis cap ou pas cap de rentrer 20 chamallows dans ma bouche ?

**Happy Hogan :** C'est quoi encore ce défi ridicule ?

**Ned Leeds :** T'es un lâche. Essaie avec 30.

_Messagerie privée..._

**Bucky Barnes :** Alors, quels sont tes plans pour la journée ?

**Steve Rogers :** La mission de surveillance est terminée, je serai bientôt à la maison ;)

**Bucky Barnes :** Et tes plans pour quand tu seras à la maison ?

**Steve Rogers :** La domination du monde.

**Bucky Barnes :** Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu ambitieux, Stevie ?

**Steve Rogers :** Sauf que _tu_ es mon monde, Buck ;)

**Bucky Barnes :** … Si tu crois que tu vas arriver à _me_ dominer, espèce d'andouille, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

**Steve Rogers :** J'avais plutôt l'intention de te le mettre à un autre endroit ;)

**Bucky Barnes :** Oooh, mais c'est que tu t'essaies à l'art du sexto ! Surveille bien tes arrières, Nat a des yeux partout, et elle ne te lâchera plus jamais avec ça x')

**Bruce Banner :** Le cocon mystère a éclos. J'avais bien deviné, c'est un _Lymantria dispar_ femelle, alors c'est une bonne chose que j'ai mis la main dessus, car c'est une espèce invasive.

**Clint Barton :** Nous ne sommes que d'humbles petites gens et nous ne comprenons pas d'aussi longs mots.

**James Rhodes, Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts-Stark** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Bruce Banner :** Le papillon est sorti, mais il aurait dû sortir en Asie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout, mais promis, de nouveaux chapitres reviendront aussi vite que possible !

**Author's Note:**

> Ouh là là, ça sent pas bon pour Tony... Hélas pour vous, le chapitre s'arrête là, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine x')


End file.
